Too Attached
by Angel Raye
Summary: Amy takes drastic measures to help Annika cope with her fears. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


Hi Everyone! I know all of you have probably noticed that I have had Annika seeing Amy in therapy. It has kind of been a lead up to this story. I am not sure how this will work out but we shall see. There will be a lot of emotional issues in this one. Please no flames on this one. It was difficult to write since I am not a psychologist.  
Check out my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I created all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
Too Attached?  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
It was after dinner in the Crystal Palace and the Royal family was relaxing in the living room with the Scouts, Knights, and the children. All evening Amy had been keeping an eye on Raye's daughter Annika, discreetly taking notes. Annika had been seeing her twice a week for about a month now and was not making any progress. Amy was worried. The child was refusing to cooperate and that was hindering any progress she could be making. Annika had always been very attached to her mother but Amy was concerned that the attachment was too extreme. At eight years old Annika still pitched a fit if her mother had to go off somewhere for an extended period of time. Amy knew that was not normal. In the last couple of years Annika's sensitivity had progressed to emotional unsteadiness. Amy felt she needed to do something drastic but she needed evidence to back it up. So whenever they were all together Amy observed Annika and took notes. So far nothing supported her decision. She had shared her concerns with Greg, Lita and Michiru and all of them told her to be patient. Something would happen eventually.  
That evening Amy had made several observations of Annika. For one thing the child got really nervous whenever Raye left the room for a few minutes. Another was that Annika was constantly looking over at Raye to make sure she was still eyesight. The biggest observation was when Annika came and sat on Raye's lap. She looked every uncomfortable but when she whispered in Raye's ear, her mother wrapped her arms tightly around her. Amy noticed how a look of contentment appeared in Annika's eyes immediately afterwards. She had quite a few notes here but nothing to back up what she wanted to do. All she could do was bide her time.  
  
"Mommy are you okay," Ariel asked that night while Amy was putting her to bed.  
"Of course I am Darling," Amy assured the little girl. "Why do you ask?"  
"You look worried," Ariel replied. She was quiet for a moment and then asked, "It's Annika isn't it?"  
"How do you know," Amy asked in astonishment as she lay down next to the little girl.  
"I heard you and Daddy talking the other night," Ariel admitted.  
"Well everything is fine Sweetie," Amy said as she quietly berated herself for talking loudly enough for Ariel to overhear.  
"I won't say anything," Ariel promised.   
"Please don't," begged Amy. "If you do say something you will be in a lot of trouble."  
"Yes Ma'am," Ariel gave an enormous yawn.   
Amy kissed her, "Goodnight Darling I love you."  
"I love you too Mommy," Ariel replied. Amy kissed her again and left the room. She sat down on the couch in the living room and began to look at her notes.  
"You are so tense Amy," Greg came up behind her and began massaging her shoulders.  
"I just am not making any headway here," Amy sighed as she began to relax.  
"I should not tell you this but something is going to happen soon which will give you the leverage you need," Greg told her.  
"Really," asked Amy as she turned toward her husband.  
"Just be patient," Greg advised Amy as he kissed her on the lips. Amy allowed herself to relax. At this moment she could not do anything so she might as well enjoy time with her husband.  
  
"Mama I don't want to go today," Annika whined as Raye took her to Amy's office.  
"Annika we have been through this a thousand times you have to go to these sessions," Raye patiently explained.  
"But I hate them," sobbed Annika.  
Raye turned to her daughter, "I thought you loved Aunt Amy."  
"I do but I hate these sessions," choked Annika. "I had a bad day at school. I do not want to talk to Aunt Amy."  
Raye stooped down to the child's level. "What do you want to do," she asked softly.  
"I want to snuggle with you," Annika whispered.  
Raye smiled and pulled Annika into her embrace. "Later Darling," she promised. "Tomorrow is Saturday and you, Daddy and I will be going to the park with Uncle Asai, Aunt Mina and Gloria. Won't that be fun?" Annika just nodded her head. Raye stood back up, "Let's go Sweetheart." Hand in hand they headed toward Amy's office.  
  
"Talk to me Annika," Amy ordered in a weary voice. Annika just shook her head as she pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key. Amy sighed. This was proving to be a very exasperating session. Amy practically had to pry Annika loose from Raye and now the child was refusing to talk. Amy's worries about the situation were escalating. She decided to have a serious talk with Raye after the session.  
"Mama," Annika squealed as she dashed into Raye's arms. Amy looked at her watch in disbelief. An hour had gone already and nothing had been accomplished again.  
"Annika I want you to wait with Aunt Hotaru while I talk to Mama alone," Amy told the child. Annika clutched her mother's hand and did not move.  
"Go on Sweetheart I will be with you in a moment," Raye gently assured the little girl. Hotaru led Annika out of the office. Raye turned to Amy, "What's wrong? You don't look very happy."  
"I am going to be straight with you," Amy replied. "We are getting nowhere here. She refuses to cooperate with me. I am very concerned about this."  
"What do you suggest," asked Raye. "I cannot force her to talk with you. Her father and I have both talked with her about it but she hates these sessions. Maybe she is hoping that if she doesn't cooperate you will give up and leave her alone."  
"That won't happen," Amy quickly said. "But we are getting nowhere here. I have a suggestion on what to do but you won't like it."  
"Let's hear it," Raye told her.  
"I want you to check Annika into the palace hospital," Amy replied. "She will be under constant supervision but I would have to limit your visits with her. That way she will be under my constant care. Maybe then we can get something accomplished."  
"You're right I don't like that," Raye pointed out. "I will not do that to her."  
"Raye I am begging you," Amy pleaded. "It's the only way."  
"Absolutely not," shouted Raye in fury. "That will traumatize her. Forget it."  
"Raye," begged Amy.  
"No," Raye shouted. "I will bring her back to you on Monday but I am not checking her in here and then not being allowed to see her when I want to. Now the discussion is over." Raye swept out of Amy's office.   
Amy sighed as she jotted down some more notes. Where was this answer Greg promised her?   
  
The next day Raye, Chad and Annika went to the park with Mina, Asai and Gloria. The two little girls ran off and played while the adults relaxed. Raye was telling Mina about her conversation with Amy.   
"I cannot believe Amy wants me to check Annika into the hospital," Raye was saying. "I know she is emotionally unstable but she is not that bad."  
Mina hesitated. Like all of the other scouts she had been informed of the situation. She did not want to tell Raye that she agreed with Amy on this one. "Don't worry Raye," she assured her. "Things will work themselves out." Raye just nodded her head and watched the children play.  
"So are you glad you don't have any sessions today," Gloria asked Annika.  
"Yes," Annika replied. "I love Aunt Amy but I wish I did not have to go and talk to her."  
"Do you know why you have to keep talking to her," asked Gloria.   
"No," whined Annika. "I just hope if I refuse to talk to her she will leave me alone."  
"Oh well," Gloria said. "Let's just play now and forget about it."  
The two girls resumed their playing. It was a nice day out. People were enjoying themselves in the park. Suddenly Annika froze in her tracks; "I sense an evil presence here."  
Nearby Raye also perked up suddenly. "There is an evil force nearby," she told the others as she whipped out her transformation pen. Screaming was heard nearby. Raye, Chad, Mina and Asai ran over and saw a youma blasting everyone.   
"MARS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS ETERNAL MAKE UP!"   
The two women transformed. Chad and Asai each pulled out a pen and hit the buttons on them. They immediately transformed into their knight uniforms.  
"How dare you disrupt everyone's time with their family," shouted Sailor Venus.  
"We are the knights and guardians of the palace and on behalf of the moon we shall punish you," shouted Sailor Mars.  
The youma laughed and transformed into a man, "You fell right into my trap," he said.  
"Who are you," shouted Venus Knight.  
"I am Lord Titan and I am the rightful ruler of this earth," he replied. "I plan of capturing all of the Scouts and Knights. Once I do that the royal family will be vulnerable and I can destroy them."  
"I won't let you," snarled Mars and she powered up. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Her arrow flew out toward Lord Titan but he only laughed as he dodged it. He tossed out a large black sphere and before the Scouts and Knights knew it they were trapped in it.  
"Mama," Annika screamed as she and Gloria came running up.  
"Annika get away," Mars screamed fearing for her daughter's safety.  
"Mama," Annika screamed again as tears ran down her face.  
"Well it looks like I have two young fledglings to deal with too," laughed Titan.  
"Just try," Gloria yelled as she whipped out her transformation pen. Annika shakily took hers out too but she was too hysterical to hold onto it and it fell out of her hand. Titan laughed and a blast of energy blew Gloria's pen out of her hands. Another blast of energy knocked both girls down.  
"Gloria," Venus screamed.  
"Annika," Mars cried in anguish.  
"Would you like to watch me kill your babies," Titan asked as he held up his hands.  
"Please don't," begged Mars Knight.  
Titan just laughed. He prepared to attack the two children.  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
Sailor Cosmic Moon and the rest of the Chibi Scouts came forward. "I won't let you lay a hand on them," Cosmic Moon shouted Chibi Neptune and Chibi Mercury helped Annika and Gloria to their feet.  
"I'll bide my time," shouted Titan. He vanished while taking the sphere holding Mars, Mars Knight, Venus and Venus Knight with him.  
"MAMA," Annika screamed hysterically.  
"Mom, Dad," Gloria yelled.  
"We had better get back to the palace," Cosmic Moon said.  
"MAMA," Annika screamed again. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"Come on Annika," Chibi Pluto slipped an arm around Annika and tried to lead her away. Annika pushed her away and continued screaming for her mother.  
"Annika come on," Cosmic Moon tried to pick Annika up but the child only fought her. She was obviously too beside herself. Cosmic Moon looked helplessly at the others. "Chibi Mercury and Chibi Saturn, You two go on ahead and let the adults know what happened. We'll try and get Annika back to the palace."  
"Right," Chibi Saturn nodded her head as she and Chibi Mercury ran ahead. Chibi Neptune and Chibi Uranus helped Gloria while Cosmic Moon, Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Pluto began pulling a very hysterical Annika with them.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the girls finally got back to the palace. Annika had been screaming hysterically the entire way. She was very inconsolable right now. As they arrived in the palace yard the rest of the Scouts and Knights came out.   
"Give her to me," Amy ordered and the girls handed Annika over to her. Amy pulled the hysterical child into her arms. Annika stopped struggling but she was still screaming hysterically. Amy carried Annika back into the palace.  
"Come on Gloria," Lita said. "We have to go and tell the King and Queen what happened."  
"All right," Gloria nodded her head and followed them into the palace.  
  
"And that is what happened," Gloria concluded. She had just finished telling everyone exactly what had happened at the park.  
"We need to find a way to rescue them," Michiru said.  
"Destroying this Lord Titan is a must," Haruka declared.  
"I just want my mom and dad back," Gloria mumbled.   
Setsuna put her arm around the child. "Don't worry my dear," she assured the little girl. "We'll get them back."  
"See what you can come up with," Serenity told them. "The biggest priority is getting our friends back and preventing anyone else from being taken."  
"Agreed," said the others.  
"What about Annika," Rini asked nervously.  
"Amy will deal with her," Greg assured her.  
"Gloria can stay with us in the meantime," Lita offered and everyone nodded.  
  
"Come on Annika you have got to calm down," Amy pleaded with the child. It had been four hours now and Annika still had not stopped crying hysterically. She had already made herself physically sick twice as a result. Amy realized this was what Greg had been talking about. Annika needed help.   
"Mama," Annika managed to get out between gasps.  
"We are going to get her back," Amy tried to assure her. "But you need to calm down."  
Annika just continued to cry and it looked like she was not going to stop. Amy just pulled the child into her arms and attempted to console her.  
  
Once Lita had gotten both Daisy and Gloria fed and settled in front of the television she headed toward Amy's quarters to see how Annika was doing. Last she heard the child had not stopped crying Greg had taken Ariel out for a walk to get her away from the scene. Little Ariel had been very distressed at seeing Annika like that.  
When she got to Amy's quarters she found Amy sitting on the couch with a sleeping Annika in her arms. Lita could tell that Amy was exhausted. "I just came by to check and see how everyone is doing," Lita told Amy.  
"She finally cried herself to sleep," Amy sighed and looked down at the sleeping child. "The last time I had to deal with a child crying this long was when Ariel was getting her back molars."  
"Is there anything I can do," asked Lita.  
"Actually yes," Amy replied. "I need to give her a bath. Could you please help me?"  
"Of course," Lita replied. She took Annika from Amy. Together the two of them managed to bathe Annika and then put her in the spare bed in Ariel's room. Amy reached down and brushed a kiss on Annika's forehead. Lita gazed down at the sleeping child. "What are you going to do about her?"  
Amy turned to Lita. "When Raye and the others are found Annika will need to be confined to the palace hospital," she replied. "I am going to need the help of you and the others."  
"What do you need me to do," asked Lita.   
Amy quietly told Lita what she needed.  
  
During the night Amy and Greg were both awakened by a scream from Ariel's room. They knew it was not Ariel screaming. Moonbeam and Stardust both came flying in. "Annika's hysterical again," Moonbeam panted.  
"Please come," begged Stardust who was very distressed by what her little mistress was going through.  
"We're coming," Amy got out of bed and pulled on her robe. Greg followed her. They went into Ariel's room and saw Annika sitting up in bed crying hysterically. Ariel was sitting by her trying in vain attempt to comfort her.  
"Please don't cry Annika," pleaded Ariel. "We'll find your Mama and Daddy."  
"Mama," Annika only screamed.  
"It's okay Ariel we're here now," Amy went over to the bed and pulled Annika into her arms. Annika clutched Amy and continued to cry hysterically.  
"Come on Princess," Greg took Ariel by the hand. "Let's get some milk and let Mommy take care of this."  
In the kitchen Greg poured Ariel some milk. Ariel took a sip and then asked, "Daddy why won't Annika stop crying?"  
"She misses her parents," Greg replied. "They got kidnapped and we don't know where they are. She is afraid she will never see them again."  
"Do you think I would be like that if you and Mommy were kidnapped," Ariel asked.  
"I think you would be upset but you would not be like Annika," Greg told her. He was quiet for a minute and then said, "Ariel honey I think you should know that Mommy is going to be very busy for the next several weeks. Just remember that she still loves you very much."  
"I know Daddy," Ariel finished drinking her milk.  
Amy came into the kitchen. "I just gave her a sedative," she informed them. "Maybe now the rest of us can get some sleep."  
"I just hope we can find Raye and the others soon," said Greg. "It's not healthy for the child to be carrying on like this."  
"No it's not," Amy agreed shaking her head. She reached down and picked Ariel up, "Ready to go back to bed Darling?" Ariel nodded her head and gave an enormous yawn as she rested her head on Amy's shoulder. Amy carried Ariel into her room and tucked her back into bed.  
"Mommy I am going to use my computer tomorrow and try and find Aunt Raye and the others," Ariel informed her.  
"Try not to worry about it now Sweetie," Amy told her. "Just get some sleep."  
"I love you Mommy," Ariel whispered.  
"I love you too," Amy kissed the child. She stopped by Annika's bed and laid a hand on her forehead. Then she headed back to her own room.  
  
"Mom, Dad," Gloria sat up in bed screaming. She was drenched with sweat. She looked around and saw that she was not in her room. "So it wasn't a dream," she whispered.  
"No it wasn't," Daisy got out of bed and headed over toward Gloria. "Don't worry we'll get them back."  
The door to the room opened and Lita came in. "Are you all right Gloria," she asked.  
"I miss my parents," Gloria admitted as Lita sat down on the bed next to her.  
"I know you do but we'll find them," Lita assured her as she held the girl.  
"You think so," asked Gloria.  
"We have too," Lita insisted. "Otherwise who knows what will happen to Annika?"  
"She'll be all right Mom won't she," asked Daisy.  
"I hope so," Lita replied as she began tucking Gloria back into bed. She turned and steered Daisy back to her bed and tucked her back in. "Try to get some sleep girls. We'll see you in the morning."  
"Goodnight Mom," Daisy called as she and Gloria settled back down.  
  
"Annika," Amy pleaded. "Come on say something." When Annika had awakened that morning there was no crying but there was nothing else either. Annika had just retreated into a shell, which to Amy was worse. There was no response at all.  
"Oh my," gasped Serenity coming in. "Greg told me what happened. I was hoping he was exaggerating."  
"I'm afraid not," Amy sighed as she began to jot down notes in her book. "She is not responding to anything."  
"I have the paperwork you asked for," Serenity handed over the papers. "Whatever you decide to do is legal now."  
"Thank you Serenity," Amy replied taking the papers from her dearest friend. "I hope it won't come to this but just in case Raye doesn't have an open mind I now have the right to do what I need to do to help this child." Amy looked over at Annika. "You will be getting help soon I promise."  
  
"Oh my," Lita gasped in alarm. "That's terrible. Can't Amy bring her out?"  
"I'm afraid she has tried but Annika seems to have just shut herself away in a shell," Serenity replied. "Amy is very worried about her. Stardust has tried to talking to her but Annika is not responding to anything right now."  
"Poor kid," moaned Lita. "We have got to find Raye soon. Gloria seems to be holding up okay without Mina but Annika is very traumatized."  
"It seems that all of Amy's fears about the situation have come true," Serenity mused.  
"If only there is something we can do," Lita sighed.  
"Let me do something," Gloria pleaded as she suddenly ran into the room. "Let me go and see her please."  
"Gloria," gasped Lita. "How long have you been here?"  
"Please," Gloria begged. "Let me see her."  
"I don't know Gloria," Serenity said doubtfully. "We don't want anything to happen that would upset Annika even more."  
"I promise I'll be good," Gloria insisted. "Please let me see her."  
Lita hugged the child. "I'll talk to Amy," she promised.  
  
"I don't know about that Lita," Amy protested. "I know how Gloria can be. I don't trust her."  
"She seemed really sincere this time," Lita pointed out. "I think she only wants to help. Besides she knows what Annika is going through. Her parents were taken too."  
"I still don't know," Amy sighed looking over at Annika.  
"Amy," Lita placed a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "She may be the only medicine you have right now."  
Amy thought for a minute and then relented. "All right," she agreed. "But if this turns out disastrous I will hold you responsible."  
"I understand," Lita replied and she went to get Gloria.  
  
"Remember what you promised," Lita told Gloria sternly.  
"I remember," Gloria replied as Amy let her into her quarters Annika was curled up in a fetal position on the couch staring blankly into space. Gloria ran over to her. "Annika," she cried. "It's me Gloria." Annika did not respond. "Please say something Annika," Gloria pleaded with her best friend. "My mom and dad are missing too. I know how you feel. Please say something."  
Annika blinked. "Gloria," she murmured.  
"Yes," cried Gloria as a tear rolled down her face.  
Annika began to cry again. She threw her arms around her best friend and cried hysterically. "I want my mama Gloria," she sobbed.  
"I know I want mine too," Gloria replied hugging the younger girl.  
"Amazing," Amy gasped. "I guess that kid isn't as a big as a pain as we think."  
"Annika is crying again," Lita pointed out.  
"It's better than having her in that shell," Amy said as she walked over to the girls. She pulled Annika away from Gloria. "Come on Annika you need to calm down."  
"Mama," sobbed Annika.  
"We are looking for her," Lita assured the little girl. Annika did not listen. She just clung to Amy and continued to cry.  
  
"I think I got something," Ariel squealed in excitement at a Chibi Scout meeting the next evening. All of the team minus Annika was there. "I may have pinpointed the location of Mars, Venus, Mars Knight and Venus Knight."  
"Good job Ariel," Rini praised her. "Now we just need to go and rescue them."  
"Has Annika stopped crying yet," asked Madelyn.  
"No," Ariel replied. "Mommy is really tired."  
"We need to get Mars and Mars Knight back so Annika can start functioning again," Maggie said.   
"I want my mom and dad back too," Gloria mumbled.  
"Don't worry we'll get them back," Hope assured her.  
"Then let's go," Rini declared.  
"Right," called the rest of the girls.  
"Not without us," another voice called from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru standing there. "The three of us are coming with you," Haruka explained.  
"What about the others," asked Faith.  
"They are going to stay and help Aunt Amy with Annika," Michiru replied.  
"Then let's get going," Rini repeated. "There are two little girls who need their parents back." Everyone left the room.  
  
Amy had just given Annika another sedative so the little girl was sleeping now. Amy hated pumping the child with drugs but the crying was non-stop and Annika had been making herself very sick. Amy felt the child just needed to sleep.  
"The time is coming," a voice spoke up startling Amy. She turned around and saw Sailor Pluto standing there.  
"Setsuna," she gasped. "What are you talking about?"  
"Small Lady and the others have gone on a rescue mission," Pluto replied. "Raye and Chad will be here soon."  
"That's good," Amy said as she covered Annika with a blanket.  
Pluto walked over to Annika, placed a hand on the child's cheek and gently stroked it. "Are you sure you are ready for what you are going to do when they return," she asked.  
"I think so," Amy sighed. "It's not going to be pleasant but it's necessary."  
"I agree," Pluto said as she straightened up. "You have everyone's support and we all know what we have to do."  
"Thank you," Amy replied. "Let's just hope all of this will work out."  
  
"I've got it," called Chibi Mercury as she scanned with her visor. "I have picked up on Mars, Mars Knight, Venus and Venus Knight's readings."  
"Good for you Chibi Mercury," said Saturn. "Now let's get in there and rescue them."  
"I have located the entrance," called Chibi Venus who was anxious to get her parents back.  
"Good now let's figure a way in," Uranus replied. They went over and inspected the entrance.  
"How are we going to get in," asked Neptune.  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" The blast from Chibi Saturn's glaive broke the entrance down.  
"Well there's the answer to get that question," muttered Chibi Jupiter as sweat drops came out of everyone's heads.  
"Caution everyone," Neptune warned. "Lord Titan could be anywhere."  
"The Scouts and Knights are that way," called Chibi Mercury pointing. Everyone followed her.  
"Well looks like I got some unwelcome visitors," Lord Titan emerged.  
"Let my mom and dad go," screamed Chibi Venus in rage. She charged toward Titan. He only laughed as he blasted her with a bolt of energy.  
"Chibi Venus," shouted the others as Neptune dashed over to her.  
Cosmic Moon held up her scepter. "Release the others and we will not hurt you," she ordered.  
Titan only laughed. "You don't scare me," he said. He held up his hand and blasted everyone. "Now to finish all of you off."  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
The two attacks caught him off guard. "Why you," he shouted and he held up his hand again.  
"SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
"JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!"  
Titan groaned as the attacks knocked him down. "Now Cosmic Moon," shouted Saturn.  
"MOON PRINCESS HEALING KISS!" Titan screamed as he got vaporized.  
"Not to formidable an enemy," Neptune commented. "One should not try and take over the world without help."  
"Let's go and rescue the others," Uranus said and everyone followed Chibi Mercury. It didn't take long. Soon they got to the holding area. Chibi Saturn used her destructive ray to blast it down.  
"Mom, Dad," cried Chibi Venus flinging herself into their arms.  
"Hi Darling," Venus fiercely embraced her child.  
"Where's Annika," asked Mars looking around.  
Everyone looked uncomfortable. "She's with Amy back at the palace," Saturn explained. "She took your kidnapping very hard."  
"What do you mean," asked Mars looking worried.  
"She has not stopped crying," Neptune replied.  
"Let's go," Mars cried. "She needs me right now."  
Everyone headed back to the palace.  
  
Annika had awakened and was once again crying in Amy's arms. Amy decided not to give her another sedative so she just worked on comforting the child.   
The door opened and Ariel bounded in followed by Raye and Chad. "Mommy," Ariel squealed.  
"Hi Darling," Amy was glad to see her daughter back safely. "Annika look who is with Ariel."  
Annika looked up and saw Raye and Chad. "Mama," she squealed and she flung herself into Raye's arms.   
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye held the child close to her. "I heard you had a difficult several days."  
"That's an understatement," Amy muttered dryly as she hugged Ariel.  
"How about a hug for me little one," Chad asked. Annika reached over and gave Chad a hug and then snuggled back into Raye's arms.  
"Raye, Chad," Amy spoke up. "Once you get her calmed down and settled I want to speak to both of you. Leave her with one of the other scouts so we can talk."  
"Okay," Raye replied a little nervously. She wondered what Amy was looking so serious about. Carrying Annika in her arms she and Chad headed back to their quarters.  
  
"Mama I was so afraid I would never see you again," Annika murmured as she snuggled into her mother's arms.  
"Well I am back sweetheart," Raye assured the child kissing her on the head. "You should not get so upset though. You are in good hands if something happens to us."  
"But I want to be with you," Annika protested.  
"I know Darling," Raye replied. "I like being with you too."  
"Raye," Chad said softly. "She's calm now. We should go and see what Amy wants to talk to us about. Lita said we can leave Annika with her."  
"Very well," Raye agreed reluctantly. She was dreading this meeting with Amy. "I wish this could wait until tomorrow. We only just got back."  
"Amy said it was important," Chad pointed out. "Otherwise she would wait."  
Raye sighed, "I know." She gazed down at Annika. "You are going to play with Daisy at Aunt Lita's while Daddy and I talk with Aunt Amy."  
"I can stay by myself here," Annika protested.  
"I know Darling but Aunt Amy wants you to be with someone right now," Raye replied. "I guess after the last several days she feels you just need to be with someone."  
Annika sighed and hopped down off of Raye's lap. The three of them headed toward Lita's quarters.  
  
"Hopefully we won't be gone long," Raye told Lita.   
"Take as long as you need," Lita assured Raye. "Annika is always welcome here."  
"Thank you," Raye stooped down and kissed Annika. "Be good."  
"See you later Mama," Annika called as she followed Daisy into her room.  
As soon as Raye left Lita picked up her communicator and called Amy, "She's here."  
"I'll call you and let you know when to bring her," Amy replied and she signed off.  
  
"So what is so important that you could not wait until tomorrow," Raye asked as she and Chad sat down in Amy's office.  
"Annika," Amy replied getting right to the point. "The concerns I had were justified these last several days. Something happened to the two of you and all she did was cry. At one point she withdrew into a shell. If Gloria had not brought her out then she would have been like that for the duration."  
"She had a rough time then," Chad concluded.  
"We're back now," Raye added. "She's fine."  
"She's fine because you are back," Amy pointed out. "What's going to happen if something like this happens again? She needs help. I want you to check her into the palace hospital."  
"We have already been through this," Raye argued. "My answer is no."  
"Then you leave me no choice," Amy reached into her desk and pulled out some papers. She handed them to Raye and Chad.  
"What's this," asked Chad.  
"Power of attorney," Amy replied. "I now have medical custody of Annika which means I can check her in without parents' approval."  
"You can't do this," Raye shouted.  
"Yes she can Raye," Chad told her sadly as he read the papers. "This is a legal document. She has every right to do this."  
"Please don't Amy," begged Raye. "Please don't do this."  
"Raye I have tried to convince you but you refused," Amy pointed out. "Annika needs my help and this is the only way. Now if you agree to check her in then I won't use these papers."  
Raye began to cry. Either way Annika was going into the hospital. Chad put an arm around her. "Raye," he said softly. "We really have no choice here." Raye swallowed and nodded her head.  
Amy pulled out some more papers. "Sign these please." Chad and Raye both signed them. "Now I am going to have Lita bring Annika here," Amy informed them. "While she is doing that you go back to your quarters and get some things for her."  
"You mean we can't see her," Raye cried in disbelief. "Amy please let me tell her what is going on."  
Amy thought for a moment. She tried to put herself in Raye's shoes and imagine what it would be like if it were Ariel being checked in. "All right," she said. "I'll have Lita bring Annika. You can wait here."  
A few minutes later Lita brought Annika in. Raye had managed to collect herself by then. Annika saw her parents and ran right into her mother's arms. "Mama," she squealed.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye whispered pulling the child into a tight embrace.  
"What's wrong Mama," asked Annika. "Why are we here?"  
Raye opened her mouth to explain but found she could not talk. She buried her face in Annika's hair and did not say a word.  
"Annika," Chad gently said. "Aunt Amy is worried about how you were the last several days when Mama and I were missing. She feels you need to spend some time in the palace hospital so she can work with you."  
"No," wailed Annika clutching her mother tightly.  
"I'm sorry Darling but we have no choice," Raye choked as tears flowed down her face.  
"I don't want to Mama," cried Annika tightening her grip around her mother.  
"Let me have her Raye," Amy ordered. "There's no use in prolonging this."  
Raye found she could not let go. Amy motioned to Lita who went over and disentangled Annika from Raye. Chad put his arms around Raye. Lita and Amy took a screaming Annika out of the room. Raye broke down in her husband's arms and cried.  
  
"I hate you Aunt Amy," Annika screamed. "I hate you."  
"I'm sorry Annika but this is necessary," Amy gently explained. She had taken Annika to a room that had another room adjoining it. The last time someone had to use this room was when Amy was pregnant with Ariel. The teenage daughter of one of the maids had attempted suicide so Amy had put her there and worked with her until she was better. "You would not cooperate in our sessions so I had to put you here."  
"I'll cooperate just let me go back home," sobbed Annika.  
"I'm sorry," Amy whispered as she sat down. "I will be sleeping in the other room tonight and the other scouts have agreed to take turns. You will not be alone."  
"I want my mama," screamed Annika in fury. She flew at Amy and began hitting her. Amy wrapped her arms around the child and restrained her. Annika struggled to get free but was no match against Amy. She finally just stopped struggling and wept. Amy tried to comfort her but Annika only pushed her away. Hotaru came in.  
"I'm here," she announced.  
"Good," Amy replied. "Stay with her while I get some things worked out. I'll be staying with her tonight."  
"Who's taking tomorrow night," asked Hotaru.  
"Lita said she would," Amy said. "Each scout has agreed to take turns staying with her so you and I don't have to leave our families."  
"That's good," Hotaru heaved a breath of relief. Annika flung herself into Hotaru's arms and cried.  
"She's very angry with me right now," Amy informed Hotaru.  
"That's to be expected," Hotaru pointed out as she led Annika over to the couch.  
Amy sighed and left the room. She rubbed her temples. This was not going to be easy.  
  
"I have one favor to ask," Raye said when she came into Amy's office with Annika's things. Stardust was on her shoulder.  
"And what is it," asked Amy.  
"Let Stardust stay with her," Raye pleaded. "I think she will be good company for her."  
"Very well," Amy motioned to Stardust who jumped on her shoulder.  
"When can I see her," asked Raye.  
"I don't know," Amy replied. "It all depends on Annika."  
Raye sighed. "Give her a hug and kiss for me then."  
"I will," Amy softened her gaze and placed a comforting hand on Raye's shoulder. "I am really sorry Raye but this is necessary."  
"I know," Raye murmured. "It's just hard when your child is going through all this."  
"I understand," Amy whispered. "Just try to stay positive."  
"I will," Raye wiped a tear from her eye and left Amy's office.  
  
A few hours later Amy had gotten Annika to go to sleep. Hotaru had dinner with the child so that Amy could spend some time with her own family before spending the night with Annika. Annika was still very angry and was determined to give Amy a hard time. She had stayed in the bathtub and refused to get out when Amy told her too. Then she was adamant about going to bed but the days events had exhausted her so she went to sleep with Stardust curled up by her head. Annika had been so happy that Stardust would be staying with her. Now both of them were sleeping peacefully. Relieved Amy went into the adjoining room and began to look over her notes. A knock at the door interrupted her and she went to answer it. It was Greg. He was holding Ariel who was dressed for bed.   
"Ariel wanted to come and say goodnight to Mommy," Greg explained.  
"Hi Darling," Amy took Ariel out of Greg's arms.  
"I can't sleep without a kiss from you Mommy," Ariel told her mother as she snuggled down into Amy's arms.  
"I miss you too right now," Amy replied as she sat down with Ariel curled up in her lap.  
"So how's it going," Greg asked in concern.  
"She's very angry with me right now," Amy replied.  
"Well you expected that," Greg reminded her. "But Annika needs this."  
"Little pitchers," Amy softly reminded Greg nodding toward Ariel.  
"Sorry," Greg murmured.  
"What does Annika need Mommy," asked Ariel.  
"Never mind Darling," Amy kissed the child on her head. "You need to get to bed now. You have school tomorrow."  
"Okay," Ariel pouted. She gazed at Amy and asked, "What would you give me if I gave you a giant hug?"  
"I would give you a giant kiss," Amy replied and she did just that.  
"Come on Princess," Greg picked Ariel up. "We'll see Mommy tomorrow."  
"Good night Mommy," called Ariel as Greg carried her out of the room.  
"Good night Darling," Amy called. She sighed and went back to her notes. Her goal was to get Annika out of here as soon as possible.  
  
Chad rolled over in his sleep. He lay his hand on Raye's side of the bed and finding she was not there. "Raye," he murmured as he sat up. There was no sign of her in the bedroom. He had a hunch of where she might be. He got up and wondered into Annika's room. Sure enough Raye was sitting on the bed running her hand over the pillow. She looked up as Chad came in.  
"I miss her so much right now," she choked. "I just want to take her in my arms and hold her."  
"I miss her too," Chad admitted. "But Amy must know what she is doing. You have always trusted her with the health of our daughter."  
"I just sit and wonder where I went wrong," Raye sobbed.   
"You are a wonderful mother," Chad declared. "To have a child who loves you as much as Annika does is proof. Right now we just have to hope that Amy can help her."  
"I know Amy can help her," Raye sighed. "I just wish I could be with her right now."  
"Me too," Chad murmured as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Together the two sat missing their daughter.  
  
Amy did not realize how late it was. She had been busy looking over her notes and Annika's schedule for tomorrow. The other scouts had all agreed to help her with this. Since Setsuna had been in charge of Hotaru's education she was going to help keep Annika up with her schoolwork. Michiru was going to come by and do some art with Annika. Amy had drawn up a list of what she wanted Michiru to do with her. Lita agreed to take Annika to the palace gym and help her work out her frustrations. Amy scheduled herself for two sessions with Annika hoping that she could get something accomplished in one of them. Serenity, Haruka, Mina and Hotaru were also going to spend quality time with Annika. Amy's goal was to get Annika to trust other people. Raye had protested violently when Amy told her it would be a few days before she could visit Annika but she held her ground. She knew that Annika would progress better if she could focus on other people.  
She had just settled down to go to sleep, when a scream was heard from the next room. Amy got back up and went to Annika. The child was screaming hysterically.  
"Annika calm down," Stardust was pleading but Annika did not hear her.  
"I'm here Stardust," Amy told the kitten. She sat down on the bed and took Annika into her arms. Annika pushed her away.  
"Go away," she screamed. "I hate you. I want my mama."  
"You cannot see her now," Amy gently explained.  
Annika just continued sobbing hysterically. She would not let Amy near her. Finally Amy picked up her communicator.  
  
Lita sleepily made her way toward the hospital. Amy had called and told her what was going on and Lita agreed to come and see what she could do.   
She arrived and saw Annika was screaming hysterically. Amy was trying in vain to comfort her but Annika was only pushing her away. Lita went over to them. "Annika," she said. Annika wriggled free from Amy's hold and flung herself into Lita's arms. Lita carried Annika over to the bed and sat down. She held the child tightly. "It's okay Sweetie," Lita soothed as she gently rubbed Annika's back.   
"I want my mama Aunt Lita," Annika choked as she buried her head in Lita's robe.  
"I know you do but you can't see her right now," Lita gently began to rock Annika.  
"I hate Aunt Amy," sobbed Annika.  
"No you don't," Lita told her. "You are just angry right now. She loves you and she is doing this to help you."  
"I don't want to be here," Annika gave an enormous yawn. Lita held the child close to her and made gentle hushing noises to calm her down. Annika eventually fell asleep. Lita tucked her back into bed and followed Amy into the adjacent room.  
"I knew she was going to be angry," Amy sighed as she sat down.  
"She'll come around," Lita assured her. "I'll help her work some of her frustrations out tomorrow."  
"Thanks for your help Lita," Amy said as Lita left the room."  
  
"Why can't I see her yet," Raye shouted a few days later.  
"She is refusing to cooperate with me," Amy replied. "Annika is fine with the others but she won't cooperate when I am having a session with her."  
"I just want to see her," Raye cried. "I miss her."  
"She misses you too," Amy told her. "I want to get her back with you as soon as possible but she won't cooperate with me. Until she makes some progress I can't let her see you."  
Raye sighed and sat back in her chair. This was turning out to be a terrible ordeal.  
  
Gloria sat on her bed finishing up the extra homework she was given that day. The last several days at school had been very difficult. Gloria had gotten into trouble several times for mouthing off the teacher. So far she had lost recess and her mother had taken her stereo away from her.   
Truthfully Gloria was missing Annika. She did not know what was going on and her mother would not tell her anything. All Gloria knew was that Annika was in the palace hospital but she did not know why.  
She heard voices coming from the living room. Gloria got up and went to the door to listen. Both Raye and Serenity were there. "Annika is not cooperating with Amy," Raye was saying. "I can't see her until she starts showing progress."  
"I know this has to be hard for you Raye," Mina replied. "I can only imagine how I would feel if it was Gloria in the palace hospital and I could not see her."  
"I always knew she was so attached to me but I never knew it was so extreme," Raye moaned.  
"After what happened the few days you were missing Amy had to do this," Serenity gently reminded Raye. "Suppose something happens to you permanently. Annika would possibly die. You want her to be able to live if you don't."  
"Yes," Raye sighed. "I just miss my baby."   
Gloria did not listen anymore. Her heart was aching, "Oh Annika."  
  
Later on Mina came into Gloria's room. "Are you ready for bed," she asked.  
"Almost," Gloria replied. She gave a yawn. Mina sat down beside her. Gloria felt her hair bow being removed and her hair fell down into place. "Mom I miss Annika."  
"I know you do Darling," Mina replied as she began to brush Gloria's hair.  
"I want to see her," Gloria mumbled. "Do you think Aunt Amy will let me see her?"  
"I don't know," Mina said doubtfully.  
"I promise I'll be nice, I really want to see her," Gloria pleaded.  
"I'll talk to Amy and see what she has to say," Mina promised as she tucked Gloria into bed. She kissed her daughter. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Gloria replied. She rolled over and gazed up and Ms. Ella's star. "Please Ms. Ella have them let me see Annika."  
  
In Mercury's quarters, Amy was in the middle of giving Ariel her bath. Ariel giggled as Amy washed a ticklish spot. "Mommy you're tickling me," Ariel laughed.   
"Hold still silly," Amy replied as she continued bathing Ariel. After a few more minutes she was finished. "Okay missy out of the tub now." Ariel got out and continued giggling as Amy toweled her off. "You have got a case of the sillies tonight don't you?"  
"Yes," Ariel giggled. Amy smiled. She knew it was only going to be a matter of time before Ariel would not need her assistance in taking baths anymore. Amy planned on making the most of these times. After all Ariel was the youngest out of all the children and no one wanted to see the baby of the bunch grow up.  
"Here you go," Amy handed Ariel her pajamas. After Ariel put them on Amy picked her up. Ariel blissfully rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Once Ariel said goodnight to Greg, she and Amy read a book together.  
"Mommy will you rock me in the rocking chair tonight," asked Ariel.   
"Of course," Amy sat down and with Ariel in her lap she began to rock.  
"Mommy when is Annika going to get out of the hospital," asked Ariel sleepily.  
"Soon I hope," Amy murmured. She did not feel very confident in her answer. Annika was not cooperating.  
"I miss her," Ariel muttered.  
"I know you do baby," Amy replied kissing Ariel on the head. She heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be," Amy thought.  
Greg poked his head into the bedroom; "Mina is here to see you."  
Amy frowned. She looked down at Ariel who was almost asleep. "Tell her to wait a few minutes and I will be there." Greg nodded and left. In a few minutes Ariel was sound asleep. Amy tucked her into bed and left the room. Mina was sitting on the couch talking with Greg. "What can I do for you Mina," asked Amy.  
"I have a request from Gloria," Mina replied. "She wants to see Annika."  
"I don't know," Amy said doubtfully. "No offense Mina but I know how Gloria is. I don't want her to say anything that will upset Annika."  
"She really misses Annika right now," Mina pointed out. "Gloria has promised she will be nice. It might be good for Annika too."  
"How," asked Amy.  
"She hasn't been allowed to see her parents," Mina replied. "Maybe seeing her best friend will boost her spirits. Besides I heard Gloria was a huge asset while we were being held captive."  
"She was," Amy recalled. She thought for a moment. "All right bring her by after school tomorrow and I will let her visit with Annika for a few minutes."  
"Thank you," Mina cried gratefully. She left and Amy prayed she was doing the right thing.  
  
Michiru was looking through a music magazine when a movement caught her eye. She looked up and saw Annika standing at the door. It was Michiru's night to stay with her. "What is it Sweetie," she asked.  
"I want my mama," Annika choked. "I miss her."  
"I know you do," Michiru replied as she pulled Annika into her arms. "She asked me to give you a big hug and kiss so you know she is thinking about you too."  
"I want to see her," Annika mumbled as she gave a big yawn. Michiru carried her back to bed. It broke her heart to see Annika like this. Hopefully soon Annika could be reunited with Raye.  
  
"Thank you so much Aunt Amy," Gloria cried. "I really want to see Annika."  
"Just be nice or you will be in trouble," Amy reminded her.  
"I promise," Gloria replied as Amy opened the door to Annika's room. Annika was lying on the bed with Stardust. "Annika," Gloria called.   
Annika looked up. "Gloria," she cried and she flung her arms around her best friend. She began to cry.  
Gloria wrapped her arms around Annika. "Don't be a crybaby," she said as she hugged her friend tightly.  
"I miss my mama," Annika sobbed. "Why won't Aunt Amy let me see her?"  
Gloria cautiously looked around. The door was closed so she and Annika had some privacy. "I can tell you," she whispered. "But promise you won't tell anyone I told you."  
"How did you find out," Annika asked. She lay her head in Gloria's lap. Gloria gently stroked Annika's hair.  
"I overheard Mom talking with your mom and Aunt Serenity," Gloria whispered. "When our parents were missing all you did was cry. Everyone is afraid that if your parents were killed or something you would die. Aunt Amy is trying to help you."  
"But I really miss mama," Annika sobbed.  
"I know you do," Gloria replied. "But you have not been cooperating with Aunt Amy have you?"  
"No," Annika admitted.   
"Then you need to," Gloria told her. "Your mama was saying that the reason Aunt Amy will not let her see you is because you aren't cooperating with her."  
"Really," asked Annika in surprise.  
"Cooperate with Aunt Amy," Gloria pleaded. "Then maybe you can out of here. I miss having my best friend around."  
"Oh Gloria," sobbed Annika as she flung her arms around the other girl. Gloria hugged her friend and did not say anything.  
"Promise me you will cooperate with Aunt Amy," Gloria asked.  
"I promise," Annika sobbed.  
"Time's up Gloria," Amy came into the room.  
"No," cried Annika as she tightened her grip around Gloria.  
"I'll let her come visit you tomorrow," Amy told her. Annika loosened her grip. Gloria got up and left.  
"Thank you Aunt Amy," Gloria called as she left. Annika sat on the bed and sobbed. Amy gazed at her. Annika returned the gaze and then flung herself into Amy's arms. Amy was surprised but thought this was a break through.  
  
"So what is your biggest fear," Amy asked Annika a couple of days later during a session.  
"Losing my mama," Annika replied.  
"Your mama is important to you isn't she," Amy asked.  
Isn't everyone's mamas important to them," asked Annika.  
"Of course," Amy agreed. "But your mama would want to go on if something were to happen to her."  
"Really," asked Annika.  
"Of course," Amy told her. "Just as I would want my Ariel to go on if something were to happen to me."  
Annika thought for a minute. "Mama is always protecting me."  
"That's because she loves you and wants you to live a long life," Amy pointed out. She looked at her watch. "That's all for now. Aunt Lita will be along to take you to the gym so you'd best get ready." Annika nodded and went back to her room. Amy looked over her notes. She was pleased. Annika was cooperating. Maybe in a couple of days she could be discharged and go back to outpatient status. Annika was going to have a surprise later on today.  
  
"How do you feel," asked Lita as she and Annika headed back to the palace hospital.  
"Hot," Annika muttered. Lita made her use the punching bag today and it always made her hot. "Why do I have to punch that stupid thing anyway?"  
"Aunt Amy wants you to get your frustrations out," Lita explained. "It always works with Daisy."  
"Humph," Annika muttered as she opened the door to Amy's office. A surprise was waiting for her. Raye and Chad were both there. "Mama, Daddy," she gasped.  
"Since you have done so well the last couple of days I thought you could spend some time with them," Amy told her.  
"MAMA," Annika screamed as she jumped into Raye's open arms.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Raye replied as she smothered Annika's face with kisses. "Oh how I have missed you."  
"I missed you too Mama," Annika squealed.  
"Hi Princess," Chad held out his arms. Annika reached over and gave him a hug.  
"I'll leave the three of you alone," Amy smiled as she and Lita left the room.  
Annika snuggled down into Raye's arms. "I am so glad to see you," she whispered.  
"We are glad to see you too," Chad replied. He noticed Raye was too emotional to speak right now.  
"When can I come back to our quarters," asked Annika.  
"When Aunt Amy says you can," Chad told her. "We want you home but it's up to Aunt Amy."  
"Just keep on cooperating with her," Raye said finally able to speak. "I want you home very badly."  
"I want to be home to Mama," Annika murmured as she buried her head into Raye's shoulder. Raye fiercely held her daughter not wanting to let her go.  
  
"I am very pleased with you Annika," Amy told her the next day. "I am really glad you have been cooperating with me."  
"Thank you Aunt Amy," Annika whispered. "Am I getting better?"  
"You still have a long way to go," Amy replied. "But since you are cooperating I might be able to release you from the hospital."  
"Really," asked Annika. "Why did you put me here?"  
"I put you here because you weren't cooperating with me," Amy told her. "I had to do something drastic and putting you in the hospital and taking you away from your parents was what I had to do. I knew if you had to rely on other people, you would be forced to cooperate with me. When your parents were missing all you did was cry. I was worried that you might have died."  
"I don't like being away from my mama," Annika murmured.  
"I know you don't Sweetie," Amy replied. "But I will still be scheduling you to see me twice a week. I expect full cooperation from you. If you start being uncooperative again I will put you back in here."  
"I understand Aunt Amy," Annika whispered. She was quiet for a moment and then spoke up, "Aunt Amy."  
"Yes Sweetie," said Amy.  
"I am sorry I told you I hated you and that I hit you," Annika told her. "I really love you."  
"I know you do," Amy replied. "I know you were just angry with me and you did not mean what you said."  
Annika got up and pushed Amy's arms back so she could climb on her lap. She snuggled down into Amy's arms. Amy smiled and held the little girl close to her. She was going to be all right.  
  
"Are you really going to release her," Raye asked excitedly.  
"Yes," Amy replied. "But take into consideration I have not released medical custody of her. If she starts being uncooperative again then I will put her back in the hospital. I have discussed this with Annika and she understands."  
"Do you have any idea how long this could take," asked Raye.  
"No," Amy sighed. "Annika has many fears she is not aware of, not to mention she is emotionally unstable. We have a lot of work ahead of us. Her shyness is also an issue."  
"I promise to be more open minded this time," Raye told her.  
"Just remember that I am only keeping Annika's best interest in mind," Amy gently reminded her.  
"I know you are," Raye replied as she thought about having her daughter back with her.  
  
That night Annika sat in her room. She was glad to be out of the hospital. It was going to be nice to sleep in her bed that night. She was also glad that she was no longer in the dark about why she had to see Amy on a regular basis. Annika promised Amy and both her parents that she would cooperate during the sessions.  
"Annika are you ready for bed Sweetie," Raye came into the room.  
"Yes Mama," Annika replied. She lay down and let Raye tuck her in.  
"I'm glad you are home," Raye stated as she kissed Annika on the forehead.  
"I'm glad to Mama," Annika gave a yawn. "Would you lie down with me for a while?"  
"Of course," Raye replied. She lay down next to Annika and wrapped her arms around the child. Annika snuggled into her mother's embrace, happy to be with her again and went to sleep.  
  
  



End file.
